falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Kronos (War Does Change)
}}Kronos is a character and the main antagonist of Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. History Background Little is known about Kronos' background, only he is a Talon mercenary under the employ of the Slaver Lord Red Eye, and has been placed in command of the slavers acting in the north of Equestria, near the border of the Frozen North. At some point, like many of Red Eye's lieutenants, he received cybernetic modifications from the earth pony. Present Day He is in command of a contingent of Red Eye's slavers and talons near the Frozen North, operating out of a pre-war town called Haven where there is a secret Ministry of Arcane Sciences facility. Sometime after Scrap Heap and his friends stumbled upon the site, he led an ambush on the group as they returned from Stable 77. The ambush almost killed them, though he lost five of his Talons in the process. He forced the group to take cover in a nearby Megamart, outnumbered and licking their wounds, and demanded they hand over to him the changeling mare known as Altrix in return for their lives. When they refuse, a fight breaks out that results in Kronos disabling and capturing Scrap Heap. He intended to first torture the pony and then send him to the slave pits of Fillydelphia, hoping the torment would get the unicorn to reveal what the denizens of Stable 84 had wanted Scrap Heap to do, but was prevented when his friends returned to save the stallion. Despite a direct hit from a grenade, he was largely unhurt during the confrontation. It is later revealed through a memory orb that Kronos is acting under orders from Red Eye and the Goddess to get an old MAS research facility up and running, and finish the research conducted there. That research being to modify the alicorn potion to make changeling drones into Changeling Queens instead, which the Goddess will use to enslave the entire hive. If Kronos were to succeed in his task, then with the infiltration abilities and power of the Queens there would be no stopping the Goddess and Red Eye, should their alliance hold out. Kronos would later lead an attack on Stable 84 while Scrap Heap and his friends were in Vanhoover, too far away to do anything about it. With the Goddess' help, he subdued the population and had them all mass-teleported to Site B for experimentation. He personally saw to Insidiis' transport, taking great satisfaction in the successful operation. He would later personally oversee the preparations for the changelings' experimentation, continuing to share barbs and veiled threats with the alicorn acting as the Goddess' voice. Preparations were interrupted, however, when the Goddess realised that Scrap Heap and his friends had made it inside the facility. Kronos would thus command his slavers to find and deal with the problem. After the death of the Goddess' emissary, Kronos was forced to deal with Scrap Heap and his friends personally. He was briefly stopped from doing so by a communication from Red Eye himself, who attempted to sway Scrap Heap with his vision of Equestria's future. After the Scavenger refused, Kronos was allowed to try and kill him. After Insidiis was freed and almost easily killed the griffon, he released his secret weapon. Queen Chrysalis, mutated into a feral beast held under his sway via a control chip in her brain. As Insidiis and Chrysalis fought, Kronos was engaged by Scrap Heap, Stripe and Moon Blossom. He took several injuries during the ensuing battle, taking several bullet wounds from Xena, knife wounds from Moon Blossom and having both his right wing and part of his mechanical eye melted by magical energy projectiles fired from Scrap Heap's rifle. The battle turned, however, after he managed to injure Scrap Heap with a slice to the chest using a wing blade. He followed up by shooting Moon Blossom in the back and slamming Xena into a nearby wall, knocking both out. Kronos then had both of rifle on his battle saddle destroyed by Scrap Heap, causing Kronos to charge and drag the unicorn to the central control column in the chamber. He swatted his rifle away and ripped off a large chunk of the pony's barding, proceeding to dig his mechanical claws into his torso in an attempt to rip out his beating heart. He was stopped, though not before mortally wounding Scrap Heap, but Moon Blossom. The pegasus dug her combat knife into his back and engaged in a fight with him, a fight that ended when Kronos disabled and killed Moon with her own knife. He was then shot by a recovered Xena, who fired at him in anger and sorrow as Kronos prepared to attack and kill her too. What he failed to notice, however, was Scrap Heap recovering enough energy to take hold of his rifle and aim at Kronos' back. The griffon took several hits, quickly beginning to dissolve into a green goo as he realised with horror what was happening to him. He only had a moment to process his doom, however, as Xena shortened the process by blowing his head off with a point-blank shot. Legacy Despite his death, the wounds he inflicted upon Scrap Heap ultimately led to the stallion's own demise. However, he had failed to give Red Eye his army of changelings, contributing to the Slaver Lord's eventual downfall. Traits Appearance Kronos is a griffon with dark brown feathers and fur, his natural eye colour is blue. However, he has been heavily modified with cybernetics, and is a cyborg like many of Red Eye's lieutenants. He has tubes physically protruding in and out of his body amidst metal plating, and his left eye has been replaced by a menacing red one akin to Red Eye's own. Personality Being a slaver, and a high ranking one at that, Kronos has very little in the way of a moral compass. He is loyal to Red Eye, and follows his directive without question. Anyone he meets who is not one of them are usually enslaved and sent to Red Eye or killed on the spot. He is also both fearless and confident, and has no trouble directly leading his slavers into a firefight. He is not above compromise, and sparing the lives of his enemies if it would make achieving his objective easier. Though his word may not be something to trust completely. If his lord wants him to achieve a goal, he will get it done through whatever means necessary. Skills Being physically enhanced by cybernetics, Kronos is both stronger and faster than a normal griffon, as well as having better eyesight due to his cybernetic eye. Beyond that, he is a ruthless and efficient leader who will get the job done however he can. Equipment He sports twin modified magical laser weaponry, which seems to be technologically similar to the rest of his cybernetics. He also wears simple Talon combat armour, though his cybernetics mean he might as well be wearing power armour with his level of durability. Relationships 'Red Eye '- Kronos serves Red Eye without question, and is deathly loyal to the Slaver Lord. He will serve Red Eye until the day he dies, and will do whatever is necessary to see that his commands are executed properly. 'The Goddess '- Since the alicorns are allied with Red Eye, Kronos will happily work alongside them and towards The Goddess' goals... as long as they align with Lord Red Eye's. 'Scrap Heap '- Kronos is aware of Scrap Heap's exploits, and is rather keen on ending the unicorn's life. He does hold a grudging respect for him and his abilities, however. 'Altrix '- Kronos wants Altrix, and the rest of the changeling race, for an unknown purpose. Notes & Trivia *He sports a red coloured cybernetic eye that is quite reminiscent of his boss'. Gallery Talons.png|Griffon mercs, of which Kronos belongs. Kronos.png|Kronos, enhanced and in talon combat armour, powerful enough that he may as well be wearing power armour (which he can't wear due to his augments). Category:Characters Category:Griffin Category:Slavers Category:Characters (War Does Change)